Crossed killer
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: Nome isn't the safe haven it was thought to be... there is a killer on the loose. he attacks and then vanishes like a demon, but there is a certain group of vikings hunting this killer. what will happen? read to find out. lots of blood, graphic descriptions of murder and foul language, Possible lemons, and stories of abuse.


_**3RD POV**_

The area had been cordoned off by police tape, the scene of the crime was small, but gruesome. The police were doing the best they could to keep the media back from the crime scene. The victim was covered head to toe in bruises, stabwounds littered the torso, and the signature mark of the serial killer in its usual spot. The victim had been scalped, the scalp beside the victim's body, the crimes the victim was wanted for carved into the arms.

This was the fifteenth victim of the one the papers had dubbed '_Apache Executioner.'_

They placed the body in a body bag, and quickly got it off the scene before anybody could get a good look at it. The police officer in charge of the investigation walked forward and one of the news crews managed to ask him a question. He responded and said "As of right now, we have reason to believe that this is the work of the crazed serial killer '_Apache Executioner.'_"

He then walked off before any more questions could be asked.

_**HICCUP'S POV**_

I stood there, staring intensely at the latest report. I grunted in frustration as the report was always the same. Victim had a violent criminal history, and always wanted for one of four crimes either murder, kidnapping, Aggrevated assult and battery, or what seemed to be the killers personal favourite, Child kidnapping and rape. The other commonality between all the victims, they were all racists. We had no description, not even a glimpse of him on a surveillance camera.

I pinned a picture of the latest victim onto the overflowing bulletin board of dead leads, false information, and an ever growing number of victims mugshots. I sighed and refilled my coffee mug and sat down behind my desk and ran my fingers through my hair again. This killer was unlike any other I had ever seen. He was like lightning, he never struck the same place twice, and was unpredictable. We had decided to call him the Apache executioner because every one of his victims were scalped like the way the Apache natives scalped their victims after executing them.

I looked over all the evidence again. The same knife was always used in the attacks; a large bellied hunting knife that was about four inches long, and about one inch high, by three eights thick. Which really didn't help us being in alaska where everybody hunts and has a similar knife. Try as we might to collect some form of DNA evidence from our killer, the only other thing we had to go off of, was that he was also a canine, judging by the shape of the fist bruises.

I groaned and was interrupted by a familiar knock on the door "Yes dad?" I turned to greet the towering mountain of a man that was my father, a giant 7' tall, 450 pounds of muscle, topped off with a deep, booming voice filled with a broad scottish accent, his signature huge flaming red beard with small streaks of grey in it. He nodded and handed me a book and said "Her latest." I groaned as soon as I saw the author. Jenna Sables.

I shook my head and said "We have already interviewed her so many times, i have lost count of them all." he nodded and said "Yes, but look at her writing, they seem to almost Mirror the murders of the Apache." I nodded and said "Yes, but read this one. The description of these murders are the same as usual, but this time, she's describing murders that haven't happened yet." I replied "So what?"

He said "So, that could mean she may be telling us about future victims." I nodded and said, "But we have compared her an insane amount of times to all the evidence. Her hands are too small, and she doesn't have any weapons. We have searched her, and her house time and time again dad. What do you want me to do? Arrest her for writing a book?" he sighed and said, "I don't know son." I groaned in frustration and took another sip of my coffee.

_**BALTO'S POV**_

I just picked up the morning newspaper and the headline was in big bold letters "**APACHE STRUCK AGAIN!"** I opened the paper and skimmed over the article before I put the paper on the table and made breakfast and sat down as I began reading the article. "Big surprise there." I said sarcastically when I saw that they still had no lead on the killer. I continued reading and once I was finished the article, I set the paper down, cleaned up from breakfast and got ready for work.

I got in my truck and drove to work and I happened to drive by the crime scene of the latest victim, but of course, I didn't see much. I got to work and began talking with some of the guys there. Of course, we were talking about the latest murder "Is it just me, or do you actually admire the Apache a little bit?" I asked. The guys gave me half a surprised look and I said "What? He's doing the community a favour by taking out the really bad scumbags that the police can't catch." Kelly replied "true, but he's still a murderer." Steve said "I actually agree with Balto. The Apache's latest victim was not only a kidnapper, but also a child rapist and child killer. I say that the Apache is sort of an alaskan version of the Batman." we all laughed a bit and mike added on "Except that Batman didn't kill his victims usually." I chuckled and said "And also, the Apache is never seen. Unlike Batman who is almost always seen fleeing the scene of the crime."

We continued having our little talk for about five more minutes before We got the rundown from the boss for what we needed to do today.

Once the day was over, I went home, and changed into some comfortable clothes and hopped onto my computer and began searching the dark web for information on the wanted people in my area. I found some information on some people wanted for small things, but that was it. I closed my computer and decided to go for a ride in my car.

_**3RD POV**_

Astrid was cornered in an alleyway, with five guys cornering her. She quickly drew her gun from her waist and managed to fire off a few rounds, but they were small flesh wounds. Then the worst possible thing happened. Her gun jammed. She tried to clear the malfunction, but the gun was knocked from her hands. Astrid screamed as the leader grabbed both her arms, and she tried her best to fight, but it was in vain.

She braced herself for the inevitable, but the air was suddenly shattered by an ear splitting war cry followed by a brief whizzing through the air. One of the guys hollered in pain and fell to the ground with a tomahawk sticking out of his back. Then into the alley way stepped a hooded figure. Then like a flash of lightning, the figure drew a knife and ran at the next attacker and leapt at him with a blood curdling scream and brought him to the ground and stabbed him like lighting repeatedly before the third and fourth ones ran at him. One managed to yank down the hood, revealing a face that was covered with white war paint and blood. He grabbed the guy and drove the knife into the guys neck and left it there.

The fourth guy managed to grab the killer from behind and put him in a headlock. The killer reached up, grabbed the attackers sleeves, and threw him down, right beside his dead buddy. The killer screamed, pulled another knife, drove it into the attackers eye socket, and pulled it out and stood up. He turned to face the fifth guy who had picked up Astrids gun, and aimed it at him. The killer smiled and said "I know the gun is empty." he then threw the knife and it stuck into the leaders forehead right to the hilt. He fell with a thud and left Astrid standing there in shock.

He slowly walked forward, blood dripping off his hands and he took a breath and asked "Are you hurt?" astrid slowly shook her head and he said "Good. grab your gun, and get out of here." he then flipped his hood back up and in less than a second, he had vanished around the corner.


End file.
